


I’ve Always Been Yours

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha weren’t dating but you’ve hooked up many times. Over time you started to fall in love with Natasha but she made it clear that she didn’t feel the same way. So you distant yourself and try to move on.





	I’ve Always Been Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You watched as Natasha got out of your bed, she started getting dressed. This isn’t the first time this happened, honestly you’ve lost count of how many times the two of you hooked up.

This time though was different. Before you and Natasha hooked up that night you told her about your feelings for her, you started falling for her. She told you that you’ll talk about it later. After you two were done was when she told you that she didn’t feel the same way. You felt your heart sink when she said that. 

You watched as Natasha left your room without a word. Sighing you got out of bed and went to take a shower. You told yourself that this was the last time, that you didn’t want to just be a hook up.

**xxxxx**

Later that week when you found out that Natasha was going to be on a mission for a few days. You let out a sigh, you didn’t have to worry about Natasha trying to hook up with you. Over the week whenever she asked you, you told her that you weren’t feeling that great. 

That seemed to work but you didn’t know how long that would work. But now that she’s going on a mission you didn’t have to come up with anything to get out of it.

That night you decided to go out to a bar in the city, you wanted to get out of the compound for a little while. Walking into the bar you went to order your favorite drink. 

You took a sip of your drink, you let out a sigh. It felt nice getting out for a while. Suddenly a woman wearing a leather jacket walked up next to you, she ordered a drink. You weren’t going to lie, she was very attractive.

She looked over at you. “You seem like you have a lot on your mind.”

“That’s an understatement.” You snickered before finishing your drink. You looked over at her. “You look like you’ve had a bad day.”

“Just a normal day for me.” She took a sip of her drink. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

You ordered another drink. “I normally don’t go to bars but I needed to get out for a bit.”

She nodded, she understood that. “I’m Jessica.”

You smiled. “(Y/N).”

**xxxxx**

Ever since that night at the bar with Jessica the two of you try to hang out whenever you can. It was nice to have someone to hang out with that wasn’t part of the Avengers. 

When Natasha got back from her recent mission she went to find you. When she found you alone in the kitchen she smiled. She walked over to you, her hips swaying.

Natasha walked up behind you, she placed her hands on your hips before placing kisses on your neck. “What do you say we get out of here?”

It took everything in you not to give in to her. You closed your eyes before pulling away from her. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

You rolled your eyes. “I have plans.” You didn’t wait for her to reply before walking out of the kitchen and leaving the compound so you could go meet Jessica.

Natasha watched as you left, she didn’t have a good feeling about this. She could tell you’ve been acting weird lately and she was going to find out why. So she followed you into the city. Once she saw you meet up with someone else she could feel herself getting jealous.

You couldn’t help but laugh at what Jessica just said. Jessica smirked before she wrapped her arm around your shoulder, keeping you close. 

As soon as she saw this woman wrap her arm around your shoulder she couldn’t help but growl. That was when she realized that she had feelings for you, that all the times you two have hooked up meant way more to her then just a hook up. She needed to get you back, she couldn’t let you go. 

**xxxxx**

You smiled when you walked into the compound, you really liked hanging out with Jessica. Once you walked into your room you closed the door behind you. Suddenly you were pushed up against the door.

“Natasha?!” Your eyes widened. “What the hell?!”

“You’re mine.” Natasha growled before capturing your lips in a heated kiss.

You couldn’t help but kiss her back, you wrapped your arms around her neck. But then you remembered what she said. “W-wait.” You pulled away from the kiss. “What do you mean I’m yours?”

“Seeing you with that woman made me realize that all the times we’ve hooked up meant more then just hook ups. (Y/N) I’m in love with you and I can’t stand seeing you with someone else.”

You placed a hand on her cheek. “I’ve always been yours Nat.” You smiled before leaning forward, capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

Natasha gently bit your lip before she wrapped her arms around your waist, she lifts you up. You wrapped your legs around her waist as she carried you over to your bed.


End file.
